Wer hat Angst vor Piraten, Teil 2 (Episode)
Wer hat Angst vor Piraten, Teil 2 ist eine Episode aus der Serie King Julien. Kurzfassung King Julien ist noch immer in der Gewalt von Kapitän Ethan und seiner Mannschaft und soll nun über die Planke gehen, wo die hungrigen Haie schon auf ihn warten. Flora und Mort wollen ihn retten, müssen aber gegen ihr sinkendes Boot ankämpfen. Und das ganze Königkreich macht jagd auf Ted, der geopfert werden soll, aber stattdessen vor seinem Schicksal fliehen will. Handlung Im Königreich herrscht das Chaos, die Lemuren müssen wegen der ausgefallenen Mangoernte Dreck fressen, um satt zu werden. Maurice fordert Julienne und Barty, die Eltern von King Julien, auf, etwas zu tun. Julien schlägt daraufhin ein Lemurenopfer vor, doch Ted, der geopfert werden soll, ist davon nicht begeistert und flieht. Barty befiehlt den Lemuren, ihn zu fangen, die sich sofort auf die Jagd nach Ted machen. Ted hat sich nun hinter einem Baum versteckt. Als Dorothee, seine Frau, ihm Kuchen bringt, wird die Jagdgesellschaft darauf aufmerksam, doch Dorothee kann sie ablenken, indem sie sie auf die falsche Fährte lockt. Gleichzeitig droht Gefahr von einer anderen Stelle, denn wenige Meter hinter ihm stehen Maurice, Barty und Julienne, die ihn mit einem Speer treffen will. Doch weil Maurice sich absichtlich laut räuspert, verfehlt der Speer Ted, der sich daraufhin in Sicherheit bringen kann. Doch nicht lange, da wird er auf einem Ast entdeckt. Barty will ihn mit der Armbrust abschießen, doch Maurice plädiert für die Steinschleuder. Als Barty den Stein schleudert, trifft er nur den Baum. Ted kann zwar fliehen, fällt aber vom Baum direkt der Jagdgesellschaft vor die Füße und ergibt sich seinem Schicksal. Auf dem Boot von Kapitän Ethan steht Julien immer noch auf der Planke, während unter ihm die Haie lauern. Er ruft Bernd, der sich freiwillig an den Mast gekettet hat, um gegen die Gewalt zu protestieren, um Hilfe. Weil dieser nichts kapiert, schlägt Julien vor, er solle seinen Riesenvogel rufen, was dieser auch tut, doch leider holt der Vogel nur ihn ab und lässt Julien stehen. Um sich zu retten, führt Julien ihnen eine Tanzeinlage mit Popowackeln der Sonderklasse vor und als er verspricht, dass er für seine Dienste keine Pokale erwartet, hat er den Piratenkapitän überzeugt und wird probehalber in die Mannschaft aufgenommen. Währenddessen drohen Flora und Mort in ihrem Pinkelbecken-Boot zu versinken. Da hat Flora eine rettende Idee: Sie nimmt das Segel ab und übergibt es Mort. Dieser taucht nun unter das Boot und verstopft den Abfluss mit dem Segel, so dass der Untergang abgewendet ist. Kurz danach benutzt sie Mort als Paddel, um schnell weiterzukommen. Julien geht nun mit der Piratenmannschaft an Land und übt das Plündern und Brandschatzen, was allerdings eher einer chaotischen Lauferei ähnelt als einem Beutefang. Als Kapitän Ethan die Beute sehen will. haben sie nichts vorzuweisen, doch Julien will mit einem Popowackeln davon ablenken. Der Piratenkapitän vermisst aber trotzdem seine Beute und erzählt ihnen, dass er hart arbeiten musste, bis er Kapitän wurde. Als Julien sagt, das könnte nicht so schwer sein, fordert ihn Ethan heraus, es doch selbst zu versuchen. Das nimmt er an. Als sie ihn nach seinem Plan fragen, singt er ein Lied, in dem er fragt, was Piraten so tun. Eine kurze Zeit später entdecken sie, dass Flora und Mort mit ihrem Boot schnell auf sie zukommen. Mort ist jetzt sehr zuversichtlich, dass er King Julien befreien kann. Kapitän Ethan übernimmt wieder das Kommando und und befiehlt den Angriff. Während die Piraten die Kanonen klarmachen, rasen Mort und Flora immer schneller auf das Piratenschiff zu, bis sie es treffen, jedoch nur daran abprallen. Die Piraten wollen nun das Boot entern, prallen aber an der Relig ab. Mort und Flora entern das Piratenschiff und Mort schreit, dass sie sich die Piraten holen werden. Der "Kurzarmige Mecky", das Krokodil, behauptet voller Schrecken, das er den "gefürchteten Piraten Mort" vor sich hat. Kurz darauf entbrennt der Kampf und die beiden Mannschaften duellieren sich bis aufs Messer. Dabei kommt heraus, dass Kapitän Ethan und Mort sich schon früher kannten und damals um die Liebe der Prinzessin Galeria kämpften. Auf Julien, der protestiert, weil auf seine Befehle keiner hört, wird nicht weiter beachtet. Flora gelingt es nach und nach, alle Gegner zu besiegen. Als Mort am Ende in Bedrängnis gerät und Ethan ihn fast besiegt hat, kickt ihn Julien über Bord. Daraufhin fahren sie mit dem Pinkelboot zurück, werden aber von Piraten verfolgt. Flora hat jedoch eine Idee: Julien hängt sich so vor das Boot, dass seine Füße vor Mort in der Luft hängen, während der kleine Lemur hinter ihnen her ist und dabei auf dem Wasser rennt und somit das Boot antreibt. Kurz darauf kommen sie am Strand an, wo gerade die Opferzeremonie starten soll. Als Maurice überglücklich die Rückkehr von Julien bemerkt, stranden auch die Piraten und nehmen Julien erneut gefangen. Der schreit um Hilfe, worauf der Riesenvogel wieder erscheint und Bernd abwirft, der genau auf Kapitän Ethan landet. Julien, der nun wieder seine Königskrone tragen darf, nimmt den von Maurice gereichten Korb voller Mangos, segnet sie und verspeist eine und wirft den Rest den Piraten zu, die freudig verschwinden. Julien erfährt nun von der Anwesenheit seiner Eltern und umarmt sie stürmisch, was ihnen im Gegensatz zu ihm keine große Freude ist. Trivia *In der deutschen Sychronisation hat man sich offenbar nicht an die Reihenfolge gehalten, nur so ist es zu erklären, dass die Folgen "Von Piraten gefangen" und "Wer hat Angst vor Piraten" unterschiedliche Titel haben, obwohl sie, wie im Original, zu einer Geschichte gehören. *In dieser Folge kommt heraus, dass Mort früher offenbar auch mal ein Pirat war. Unlogischerweise trägt er allerdings eine Kapitänsmütze. Dies ist offenbar eine Anspielung an "Fluch der Karibik - Fremde Gezeiten", wo Pirat Jack Sparrow auf seinen Widersacher Hector Barbossa trifft, der früher auch Pirat war und nun in den Diensten der königlich englischen Marine von König Georg II steht. Kategorie:King Julien (Serie) Kategorie:Episoden/King Julien - 3. Staffel